


Strawberry sunshine

by wanderlash (orphan_account)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wanderlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the horrible night they just had, Ash and Chris meet after their interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting used to write in English, my third language, so if you see any grammar mistake please tell me.

Ashley felt something behind her. She was still terrified by the events she had witnessed that night so she turned around with fear, feeling her heartbeats everywhere on her body.  
She relaxed when she realized it was just Chris, looking as broken as her and almost as dirty and with injuries all over his face. She still had blood on her clothes.  
“Can I sit with you?” he asked with a soft voice.  
She tried to say something but her mouth was dry and didn’t want to make a single sound, so she nodded slowly.  
He sat next to her, just a few inches apart. Neither of them said a thing. They were still in shock and needed to sleep… and forget everything that had happened. They couldn’t believe everything was over. Now the only thing that could haunt them was their nightmares about that night in Blackwood.  
“Sam’s with them” he said. “I’ve never seen her so… absent. It’s like her body’s here but her mind’s not”  
“I’ve never seen you so serious” it felt awkward to talk again. She hadn’t talked since she left the interview with the police. “And you’ve never seen me like this” she whispered.  
Silence again. The two of them were thinking exactly the same. Chris had chosen to shoot himself instead of Ashley. He had said that every second they were together was worth their time. They had kissed. Ashley didn’t believe that that actually had happened, but she still felt his lips on hers.  
“Chris, I…” Ashley sounded like she was going to cry. She probably was. “I can’t tell you how thankful I am for everything you did for me tonight” she couldn’t control a tear running down her cheek. “You chose to save me instead of Josh. You chose to save me over yourself and…”  
“Ash” he cut her. “You don’t have to thank me. You should know that…” he sounded exhausted, broken. “You should know that I’ll always choose you, no matter what” his voice cracked. “This night has been the worse of my life, but it was bearable because at least I was with you and… shit” he covered his face with his hands and started to sob. Ashley hugged him shyly. “Shit, shit, shit. You mean so much to me, Ash. You’re… you’re everything I could ever wish and if I lost you… I couldn’t live with that. I just… couldn’t.”  
It was the worst thing ever to hear him cry and she didn’t know what to do to make him feel better. Should she kiss him? She wanted to do it, just like she had before, but maybe it wasn’t the best moment.  
“Please, Chris, stop crying” she begged with a soft voice hugging him tighter. “Chris, I’ve never felt the way I do about you. You make me feel like everything has a reason to be. You make me feel like the world is not effed up… and I thought you were going to die. I was so worried I would lose you… I could lose anyone else but not you. Not you” she repeated, feeling the tears down her cheeks. “Chris, I love you. I love you so much it physically hurts my heart”  
He turned to look at her a put a lock of her hair behind her ear, leaving his hand on her cheek and drying her tears with his thumb. He wasn’t crying anymore.  
“I love you too, Ash” he smiled and kissed her forehead. “You’re my strawberry sunshine” he joked and laughed for the first time since everything started when he realized he had sounded like an idiot. His laugh was so contagious Ashley started laughing too.  
“Nerd” she said, looking into his eyes, and then they kissed again.


End file.
